Meloetta's Adventure
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Meloetta's strong love for icing has gone too far. Upon eating a strange flavor of icing, Meloetta winds up far away from home. Screwy, ain't it?
1. Chapter 1

**Meloetta's Adventure**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, it's been a long time since I've written anything, huh? Well, I've been busy catching up on real life, having fun in the sun, lurking /vp/ and /co/, having seen Cars 2 and liking it... going a bit too far there. Anyway, since Meloetta is now connected to icing (no thanks to me and 4Chan), here's a little extra something for you guys who enjoyed reading these wacky fanfics. Now if you excuse me, I must be off. Sqadalah!

* * *

Meloetta's stomach growled as usual, prompting Meloetta to grab some vanilla flavored icing from the refrigerator. Opening it up, Meloetta dipped a silver spoon into it as she gulped down the scrumptious icing, with Keldeo watching from the couch.

"Stomach growling?" Keldeo asked as he moved his front left hoof forward.

Meloetta nodded after gulping down a second scoop. "Yeah... I just don't know what to think of myself. On one hand, I should be eating healthier food, but icing is my favorite thing..." She sighed in discomfort as she gulped down another scoop. "I don't know if it's possible for me to try something else..."

Keldeo rubbed his chin as he got an idea. "Well, expand your horizons. I'm sure that will get you to being healthier."

Meloetta smiled as she finished up her vanilla icing, tossing the empty carton in the garbage as she hugged Keldeo. "Oh Kel, I knew you would come through me."

Keldeo smiled as he hugged Meloetta back. "What are friends for?"

* * *

_The Next Day..._

Meloetta sighed after she heard her stomach growl for the fourth time. Splashing some water on her face, Meloetta headed downstairs, towards the kitchen to get some more icing, even after her conversation with Keldeo. Keldeo was still sitting on the couch, knowing when Meloetta would show up.

"So, having some icing again, eh Meloetta?" Keldeo stated as he watched Meloetta shuffling through the cartons of icing. "Oh, you poor girl."

Meloetta closed her eyes briefly, turning around to face Keldeo. "I can't help myself, okay?" She sighed as she shook her head, rubbing her stomach. "If I don't have icing within the next few minutes, I'm going to start turning into a cannibal..."

Keldeo turned over as he shrugged, saying to Meloetta, "Well, why don't you just quit icing for a while? Maybe that'll clear your head-"

Meloetta squeezed Keldeo by the neck, choking the water-fighting horse Pokemon as Keldeo struggled to break free. Meloetta gasped as she realized what she was doing, and she let go, feeling bad about herself.

"I'm sorry, Kel... it's just..." Meloetta sniffled as she rubbed her right arm with her left hand, "I have low self esteem. I can't bring myself to prevent getting injured in some way."

Keldeo coughed a bit as he shook his head, placing his front right hoof on Meloetta's right shoulder. "Don't worry, Meloetta. As long as you have me, Genesect, and Arceus, you'll be fine."

Genesect came out from the basement, coughing as he was covered in dust, holding a red wrench. He glanced at Keldeo and Meloetta, who were staring at him.

"Uhhh... I'm trying to get the cooler to, uh, cool down." Genesect remarked as he chuckled nervously, heading back down the basement as he closed the door, screaming as he tripped and fell down the wooden stairs, a big thud shaking the kitchen.

Meloetta and Keldeo both gawked as Keldeo fell on top of Meloetta, accidentally crushing her. Chuckling nervously, Keldeo helped Meloetta up, who rubbed the dust off of her.

"Anyway, thanks for your help, Kel..." Meloetta stated as she grabbed a green carton of icing, the carton glowing oddly as Meloetta inspected it. "Huh... I don't remember ever trying this kind of icing..."

Keldeo eyed the green carton suspectedly. "I don't know, Meloetta... that doesn't look like ordinary icing..."

Meloetta giggled as she patted Keldeo on the back. "Of course not, silly! It must be one of those special icing they give away at promotions!" She ripped the yellow colored lid off and grabbed her silver spoon, scooping into the glowing green icing as she gulped it, swallowing with pleasure as she sighed. She turned to Keldeo, assuring him, "See, it's all right!"

The next moment, however, was an odd one, as once Meloetta opened her eyes, she started seeing everything in a strange, wavy vision, all the colors altered to green, pink, and blue as objects were disorted. Meloetta gasped as she dropped the carton of strange icing, covering her mouth with her left hand and dropping her spoon as she held her stomach with her right hand, starting to feel dizzy. Keldeo and the entire kitchen started to spin around so fast, it knocked Meloetta out cold, causing anime swirls to appear in place of her normal eyes. Keldeo was horrified, trying to get Meloetta to wake up as the strange icing poured out from the carton, slowly pouring onto the black and white kitchen tiles.


	2. Chapter 2

Meloetta groaned weakly, both of her hands on her stomach as she got up, rubbing the back of her head. She looked around, to see that she was apparently in a dark patch of some meadows, of which the colors seemed off due to it being the dead of night. As Meloetta got up and stretched her arms, she looked around, in awe as she had a feeling she wasn't home anymore.

"Urgh... my head..." Meloetta grumbled as she cracked her neck, placing her hands on her face as she looked up to see the bright full moon, "Where... where am I...?"

"Ohohohoho! It's about time you got up!" An oddly cheerful, high pitched voice giggled.

Meloetta squeaked in fright as she began trembling. "What the? Who said that?"

"I did, young boy!" The voice pipped, as it somewhat lowered in pitch.

Meloetta felt insulted, her feminine eyebrows twitching. "Boy? But I'm a girl!"

"Aye? Ya look like a boy to me." The voice, now settling to what sounded like a normal pitch and Brooklyn accent combined, retorted. "Must be me darn eyes."

The bushes started shaking. Meloetta's lips shook as she gulped, whimpering as she continued trembling. A shadowy figure jumped right out of the bushes, standing in front of Meloetta, as the voiced revealed itself to be... a wild Cacnea.

"...A Cacnea? They exist around here?" Meloetta said in shock as she pointed at the Cacnea, who was stumbling as if he was drunk.

The Cacnea chuckled as he rubbed the back of his, er, back, coughing as he waltzed right up to Meloetta, grabbing her by the arms and telling her, "Aye, kid. That be me, Cacnea." He let go as he spun around rapidly, falling on his back as he laughed heartily. "I just be wanderin' these woods, 'tis all..."

Meloetta folded her arms together, frowning as she tilted her head to the right. "You're not really making any sense... just where am I, mister?"

The Cacnea looked up at Meloetta, telling her, "Girlie, I'll be frank, I have absolutely no friggin' clue. Just head westward, and maybe you'll fine something..."

Meloetta shrugged as she headed to the west, still unsure whether to trust this strange Cacnea. As the Cacnea attempted getting up, he was caught by surprise by three troublemaking Heatmor, who used their powerful flames to burn the Cacnea to death. Meloetta didn't bother looking back, as she noticed that things were getting brighter towards the western direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Meloetta approached a wooden sign that was covered in white paint, spotting an exhausted Spinarak who was resting on it. The Spinarak glanced up, to see Meloetta staring at it.

"Gee, little girl, are you lost?" The Spinarak spoke in a young male voice.

Meloetta nodded as she rubbed her left arm with her right hand. "Yeah... first thing I noticed was that I ended up around these dark woods... and now..." She looked around, to see that it was brightly sunny, and there was not a single cloud in the sky, being clear blue. Meloetta gasped as she noticed the tall rising grassy hills and mountains that surrounded the meadows. "Now I'm in the middle of some random field!"

The Spinarak giggled as he moved his little yellowish tips. "Don't get too caught up, miss. It's fine and dandy here in Yssarg! Yep, fine indeed!"

Meloetta sniffled as she rubbed her right eye, remarking in a shaky voice, "But... I don't belong here. I just wanna go home..." She began crying, placing her hands up by her neck and clasping them together as she cried.

The Spinarak gasped as he tried his best to calm Meloetta down. "Now d-d-don't worry, girlie, I'm sure you'll be fine..."

As Meloetta continued crying, the Spinarak was blown away by a powerful wind, being sucked into the air. Meloetta was halted in her crying as she held on tightly to the wooden sign, holding down her black dress, which was actually her skin. Meloetta looked up to see several leaves being blown in the air.

Meloetta opened her eyes after the wind died down, her legs being placed back on the smooth green grass. Letting go of the sigh, Meloetta sighed of relief as she placed both of her hands on her stomach.

"Golly.. that was too close..." Meloetta admitted as she panted, looking down at her stomach. "Well... at least I feel somewhat better."


	4. Chapter 4

Meloetta's stomach growled loudly, prompting Meloetta to pout as she forgot to eat. Meloetta rubbed her stomach with both of her hands as she looked around for something to eat, spotting a berry bush nearby.

"Oh joy! Berries!" Meloetta exclaimed as she dashed towards the berry bush, plucking out an Oran Berry as she licked her lips together. "This will get my grumbling tummy to stop making these noises."

Eating the Oran Berry with delight, Meloetta squealed with joy as she grabbed more Oran Berries and gobbled down on them, eating all seventeen that were part of the buish. Her stomach slightly pudgy, Meloetta let out a loud satisfying belch as she rubbed her stomach, which gurgled in delight. Meloetta glanced to her right, to spot one more berry, only this one was rainbow colored and shiny.

"Ooooh... this looks heavenly..." Meloetta admitted as she grabbed the rainbowish berry and held it for several seconds, gobbling it down quickly. A few seconds passed, and Meloetta stood up, her stomach returning to its normal appearance as Meloetta smiled, placing her hands on her hips. "Well, that went much better than expected! I should totally find more berries-"

Then Meloetta farted.

Meloetta's fart was so huge, it shook the entire meadow of Yssarg, causing parts of the ground to crack. Meloetta screamed in embarrassment as she held down her blackish skin, her fart bellowing out like a tuba as she closed her eyes, blushing madly. After fifteen seconds, Meloetta managed to stop breaking wind, letting out a cute little poot afterwards as she opened her eyes, wincing to hope that no one caught her disturbing the peace. Sighing of relief, Meloetta turned around, only to fall down a deep pitfall!


	5. Chapter 5

"I told you this here pitfall would work!" Shouted a low pitched chain smoker female voice, coming from an old Relicanth, who looked down the hole to see an injured Meloetta. "I tell ya what, you just stay here in this here hole, and I'll go fetch some supplies... or something... maybe I'll get to kick your ass, Bobby..."

Meloetyta rubebd the back of her head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

The extremely old Relicanth chuckled as she shook her rocky fishy head. "Oh, don't worry, kiddo. I'll get you out, as soon as I fill this hole with propane." She turned around, turning on a propane machine, pushing the nozel down the hole and watching as oil slowly came out from the nozel. "Yes sir, filling up holes with propane is what I do, because I promote propane, and propane accessories."

Meloetta gulped as she caved in, holding her knees together as she whimpered in fright, sniffling again. When suddenly, a Steelix emerged from the nearby grassy hills to the north, grabbing the propane truck with his gigantic steel tail and grabbing the chain smoking Relicanth, chucking her away. The Steelix looked down the hole, to see Meloetta still trembling with fright.

"Hey kid, you all right down there?" The Steelix asked as he slowly pushed his tail downwards, grabbing Meloetta and holding her tightly within his metallic grasp as he placed her back on the grass.

Meloetta looked up, to see the helpful Steelix who pulled her out. Her eyes were still filled with tears, though this time they were tears of joy as she ran to hug the Steelix. "Oh, thank you, Mr. Steelix! I don't know what I would have done if-"


	6. Chapter 6

Meloetta glanced across her, to see some nice, red lid cartons of vanilla icing nearby. Meloetta's mouth watered as she dashed towards the icing, slipping on a rotten banana peel as she fell on her back, breaking some bones. Steelix winced as he looked away, whistling innocently as he headed back behind the hill. Meloetta got up, groaning in pain as she sniffled, shaking her head as she got up and dashed towards the icing again, having determination in her spirit, as she slipped again, this time on a pile of spilled chocolate icing.

Meloetta crashed into a large brick wall that was covieninelty placed right in front of her. As Meloetta landed on the grass with anime styled swirls on her eyes, two young Joltik looked over her, and then at each other. The older Joltik then used Electro Ball on Meloetta, electrocuting her, which caused her to jump back into action as she used Round to lull the Joltik into a lullaby, and then send them packing away with Psywave. After fending off the two pesky electrical spider tick Pokemon, Meloetta rubbed her head as she felt a migrane, wondering what she was doing before.

"Ugh... first I end up in the middle of some dark woods, then I meet some weird Cacnea guy, then I get led to this place, which apparently called Yssarg for some bizarre reason..." Meloetta commented as she folded her arms, recapping what just happened to herself, albiet with dismay, "Then some random Spinarak gets blown away, then I decided to have some of those berries, then I accidentally farted loudly and embarrassed myself yet again, then I fell down a pitfall and met a strange Relicanth with voice problems, then I got saved by a kind Steelix who suddenly disappeared, then I was tempted by the delicious icing and injured myself, and now I just got shocked by two pesky Joltik." She placed her hands on her head as she gasped in exhaustion. "I don't even know if I'm really here or if I'm just dreaming!"


	7. Chapter 7

As Meloetta wondered what to do, she was snatched by a wild Archeops, who was flying towards an active volcano that was directly in the middle of Yssarg. Meloetta screamed in horror as she closed her eyes, holding on tightly to the Archeops' powerful feet as Archeops bellowed loudly, circling around the volcano, which emitted poisonous gas clouds.

"Please don't kill me..." Was all that Meloetta was saying, hoping that she wouldn't be killed.

Meloetta gasped as she looked down below, to see the wide open crater below her. The Archeops then released Meloetta, prompting her to fall. Meloetta screamed as she had her hands on her face, coincidentally landing on a tree branch that was over the crater, the bubbles of fire close to her white butt. The Archeops above watched Meloetta pull herself onto the branch, trying to get away from the crater as much as she could. The Archeops rolled his eyes as he used Rock Slide, sending several boulders down on Meloetta. Meloetta looked up, screaming as she avoided getting hit by the boulders, though as huge rock landed on her, breaking the branch and sending Meloetta straight into the hot fred molten magma below. Meloetta quickly climbed on top of the hurled boulder and started praying, closing her eyes as she clasped her hands together, the boulder making a huge splash into the crater's magma.

Suddenly, much to the surprise of both Meloetta and the Archeops, a clear bubble surrounded Meloetta, saving her from being burnt to a crisp. The Archeops gawked as his right eye twitched, prompting him to swoop all the day down and take out Meloetta himself. Meloetta looked up, and screamed in horror as she saw the Archeops heading straight for her, when the wind started blowing again, sending the bubble that Meloetta was encased in out of the crater, which saved Meloetta's life as the Archeops crashed into the large boulder instead, sinking along with it within the molten magma, groaning as all of his skin was burnt off, the Archeops being reduced to a skeleton as he sank in the magma, having been killed.

Meloetta sighed of relief as she wiped her forehead, placing both of her hands on her knees. "Gee whiz, that was close," She remarked as she panted frantically, "I just hope this bubble can keep me safe and clean-" Meloetta farted again, causing the bubble to turn slight green. Meloetta placed her right hand over her mouth, ready to barf as she farted again, making the bubble more green. "Great. I spoke too soon again."


	8. Chapter 8

Meloetta looked down from her bubble, seeing the entire area of Yssarg. She placed her right hand on her right cheek as the bubble popped, causing Meloetta to fall several stories below. Meloetta screamed as she closed her eyes, clenching her hands together as her long green hair was taking some of the air space, preventing Meloetta falling by only a few seconds. The next moment, Meloetta landed on a rocket missle, saved from facing a deadly death.

"That was a close one," Meloetta admitted as she looked down at the rocket, confused as she scratched her head, but why is there a rocket up here in the first place to-" BAM!

Meloetta crashed into a stony wall, the rocket exploding as Meloetta, now flattened like a pancake, started falling back down, only much slower than before. The wind started picking up, and it blew Meloetta towards the eastern direction, sending her back into the air. Several Audino watching the wind do its works in the meadows noticed the flying Meloetta pancake, pointing at it with glee as they giggled. Meloetta sure wasn't giggling, as she was heading towards a large paper shredder.

"Oh no... not that!" Meloetta screamed as she used Round to make herself pop back to her normal figure. Of course, this caused her to go plummetting again, prompting Meloetta to curse herself out as she kept falling, falling, falling... until she landed in the river nearby. Popping her head out, Meloetta spat out the water as she gasped, relieved that she was saved from being shredded to pieces.


	9. Chapter 9

But that wasn't the end of Meloetta's troubles, oh no so, it wasn't! For Meloetta found out that she was down a rapid river! Meloetta tried to swim the other direction, but the current was too fast for her, and alas, she went down the stream! Screaming as the cold freshwater splashed in her face several times, Meloetta attempted to swim out, but there were branches that hit her by contact towards the forehead, and there were several rocks that impaled Meloetta's fragile body. Meloetta held her chest in pain with her right hand as she noticed the huge waterfall that was looming just a mile away.

"Not good... not good not good!" Meloetta exclaimed in horror as she tried paddling away, but the powerful push of the stream forced her over the waterfall. Meloetta screamed as she closed her eyes, not wanting to see her untimely demise... until she was saved by a friendly female Lumineon, who leapt towards the waterfall and caught Meloetta, saving her from a watery grave.

Making a big splash back in the lake below the waterfall, which was just so happened to have been formed because of the waterfall, as well as continuious rain drop and an empty crater, the friendly female Lumineon placed Meloetta on one of the rocks nearby, using Aqua Ring to make Meloetta's health recover, restoring Meloetta's damaged body. Meloetta gasped as she noticed the bruises she received from the perils she endured, as well as any signs of blood, being recovered back to normal, turning to the Lumineon and hugging her tightly.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Meloetta exclaimed with joy in her heart, and gratefulness in her innocent soul, as she kissed the Lumineon multiple times. "You have no idea how thankful I am to see a friendly sight!"

The Lumineon giggled as she gently pushed Meloetta off of her. "Now now, dear child. I just so happen to watch over these parts." She glanced at the waterfall, remarking, "Yes, that waterfall sure is something. It's a good thing that I'm a great leaper. I saved many of my kind, as well as many others, from being killed by that treacherous waterall."

Meloetta gasped as she rubbed her right arm. "Oooh... that does sound quite courageous indeed. Tell me, Ms. Lumineon-"

The Lumineon chuckled as she patted Meloetta on the head with her left, butterfly-like wing. "Please child, just call me Lume."


	10. Chapter 10

A faint smile appeared on Meloetta's face as she corrected herself. "Right, Lume, anyway, have there been any indications if where I am right now is real or not?"

Lume eyed Meloetta oddly. "Do you mean this lake, or the entirety of Yssarg?"

Meloetta gulped as she placed he rleft hand behind the back of her head. "Yssarg."

Lume closed her eyes and thought for a few moments as she glanced at the waterfall, and then back at Meloetta. "You're not from these parts, are you young lass?"

Meloetta shook her head, prompty answering back, "No."

Lume sighed, taking a quick drink of the freshwater she was in as she approached Meloetta. "My dear, I don't mean to give you any shock, so do me a favor and not go bonkers when I tell you this..."

Meloetta gave Lume an odd glance. "What? Go bonkers? What do you mean?"

Lume closed her eyes as she shook her head. "Everyone else I told about this who were in the same situation as you went insane and commited suicide... I just can't be prompted to see that happen." She sighed as she took in a deep breath. "But if you really want to know." She kept close, making sure the other Lumineon and Finneon weren't listening to her. "This place is on the fringe between reality and fiction. No one knows if this is real, or a dream."

Meloetta's entire body turned as white as stone as a horrified expression was on Meloetta's face. "Y-y-you mean..." Meloetta stuttered as her hands trembled.

Lume covered her face with her butterfly wings, knowing that this would happen. "I tried to warn you, but alas, it's true. I'm so sorry, miss..."

Meloetta's face twitched, and Meloetta began sniffling, as tears formed in her eyes, her hands holding each other as her lower body trembled. Meloetta opened her mouth, crying softly as she closed her eyes, the other Lumineon and Finneon glancing other to see Lume hiding in shame, as well as Meloetta crying.


	11. Chapter 11

Meloetta continued crying herself out, but eventually she stopped. Why is it that she stropped? Because Lume the friendly female Lumineon was singing a soothing song to calm Meloetta down, making her feel much better. As Meloetta sniffled, she wiped the tears from her eyes, feeling normal again after having a typical crying session.

Lume opened her eyes, her smile bigger than before as she was happy to see Meloetta calm. "Dear child, I apologize for telling you about this horrible truth, but you-"

Meloetta shook her right hand at Lume, replying in a calmed matter, "No no no, Lume, it's all right. I was just adjusting whether or not this place is real." Taking another look around, Meloetta placed her left hand over her mouth, musing, "On that note, however, I'm somewhat convinced that this could just be one wacky dream of mind..."

Lume simply nodded, happy that Meloetta at least accepted the conditions of where she was. "Well, I'm not one to say that I'm a figment of your imagination, deary, but at least now you've gotten over that." She turned around, pointing towards the southern direction. "If you want to find your way about Yssarg, I suggest heading up the dirt path leading into that tropical rain forest there."

Meloetta tilted her head to the right. "Tropical rain forests? Golly, this place has everything." Meloetta's stomach growled loudly, prompting Meloetta to blush as she giggled in embarrassment. "Speaking of which... all this excitement sure gives me a huge appetite!" Remembering the berries she ate earlier, Meloetta asked Lume, "Say, are there any more berries around here, or at least fresh fruit?"

Lume nodded frantically. "Oh yes, child! There's plenty of apples, bananas, oranges, and more to be had around here!" She splashed into the water, telling Meloetta. "But do be careful, child. It may be nice around here, but in that rain forest lies surprises you wouldn't expect!"

Heeding Lume's warnings well, Meloetta swam through the lake, passing by the friendly Finneon and Lumineon as she got back on the land, heading straight into the tropical rain forest to quell her hunger and to get to the bottom of this rather bizarre adventure.


	12. Chapter 12

Meloetta was in the tropical rain forest, gobbling every single fruit in sight. Munching, swallowing, and belching after eating every single fruit in sight, being apples, oranges, bananas, pineapples, cherries, strawberries, blueberries, or durans, Meloetta was in fruity heaven, her stomach fully satisfied. Meloetta then came across the grassy meadows of Yssarg again, somewhat relieved as she didn't run into trouble.

"Man... Lume was right," Meloetta admitted as she patted her stomach several times, smiling as she looked up, to see the bright sun shining down on her, "Those fuirts were so very delicious! And good for my health!"

As Meloetta stretched her arms, she noticed families of Audino, Bouffalant, Delcatty, and Glameow all playing with each other. Meloetta cooed as she cuddled her hands together, a young Skitty going up to Meloetta and rubbing her head on Meloetta's right leg. Meloetta picked up the young Skitty, rubbing her head as she giggled, the Skitty meowing in pleasure. A Delcatty mom approached Meloetta, purring in pleasure as Meloetta handed the young Skitty back, placing her on the Delcatty mother's back. The Delcatty mom licked Meloetta in the face, smiling as she turned around and tended to her fifty four other Skitty babies.

Meloetta smiling as a tear of joy came from her left eye, Meloetta shook her head as she took the time to explore Yssarg, confident that she could find her way out. Or at least, find a way to get back to reality, if possible. But of course, seeing as this place is so surreal it would be hard to tell the difference between being a dream and being real it's kind of difficult to tell if anything - oh nuts to it I'm going way too far with this.


	13. Chapter 13

Meloetta wandered around the grassy meadows of Yssarg, bumping into a female Audino, who had a green backpack on her back. Meloetta tapped the Audino, who turned around to face Meloetta.

"Err, yeah, pardon me for asking, but do you know this area a lot?" Meloetta asked as she tapped her hands together, "You know, like you hiked all over the place?"

The Audino staredoddly at Meloetta. "Sorry, girlie. I only know where I've been, and what I've been doin'." Looking up to see several white clouds in the sky, the Audino looked back down and offered Meloetta a Potion. "Here. A little gift for you to take in case you get in any trouble."

Meloetta stared oddly at the Potion she was now holding, looking back up at the Audino. "Well, golly, thanks."

The Audino backpacker nodded as she headed towards the northeastern direction, to do some hiking in the mountains.

Meloetta smiled as she placed away the potion. But there was one thing that puzzled her. What was she to do with a Potion? Was she to use it in a battle, or in other situations?


	14. Chapter 14

Meloetta wandered around the grassy world of Yssarg, wondering if she would ever get out. Her stomach kept growling, prompting Meloetta to sigh as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head.

"This place is so flippin' crazy... it's like as if I'm in a dream gone horribly wrong," Meloetta mumbled to herself as she sighed, opening her eyes again. "Well, on the bright side, at least it won't be so bad... I mean, it can't get any more bizarre..." She started giggling a little, her faint smile disappearing as she asked herself, "...Right?"

Meloetta looked up, to see several Pelipper flying around in an oval in the sky. Meloetta let out a sigh as she smiled, suddenly feeling the ground shake below her. Meloetta looked down, screaming in shock as a raveging Seismitoad pulled her down into the muddy ground. Meloetta was quick to use Energy Ball, easily knocking out the Seismitoad. Meloetta pulled herself out from the mud, looking up and gasping as several Croagunk approached her, their hands lighting up. Meloetta closed her eyes and used Psychic, blowing the poison-fighting type frog Pokemon away with relative ease. Meloetta panted as she smiled, looking at the Potion she received and spraying some on her right leg.

"Hey... that Audino was right!" Meloetta exclaimed pleasantly, holding the Potion in her right hand, "This stuff really does work! I guess that solves my little problem with these injuries after all! Splendid joy-"

Then, just as Meloetta was celebrating, she was snatched into the air by a pesky Mandibuzz.


	15. Chapter 15

Meloetta gasped as she looked down, getting that terrified feeling she got when she was swooped by a flying type the last time. This time, the flying Pokemon being the part dark vulture Pokemon Manibuzz as opposed to the Archeops that kidnapped Meloetta earlier. As Meloetta struggled to break free, at the last time, she didn't want to cause herself to die. The Mandibuzz then dropped Meloetta over a nest that was nestled on a lone clifftop, which overlooked the entire area of Yssarg. Meloetta rubbed her arms as the Mandibuzz screamed in her face, attempting to pin Meloetta down with its beak.

Meloetta screamed as she rolled to the side to avoid being pecked, tossing an Energy Ball back at the Mandibuzz. The Mandibuzz shook off the attack, not being effected by it as it approached Meloetta, opening up its wings to show off an impressive wingspan as it used Screech. Meloetta covered her ears, but then got an idea and shot back with Thunderbolt, paralyzing the Mandibuzz. Meloetta then attempted to dash, but then Mandibuzz knocked her off the cliff after being cured of paralysis, causing Meloetta to fall down the cliff side.

Meloetta screamed as she crashed in the small lake below the cliff, unable to recover as blood started rising from where she landed, followed by a few bubbles. The Mandibuzz screeched with victory as it swooped down to grab the dead body of Meloetta, dragging it back up to its nest to feed... its three young, recently evolved Mandibuzz.


	16. Chapter 16

Meloetta groaned as she got up, feeling rather faint as she shook her head and groaned weakly, rubbing her stomach with both of her hands. "Urgh... what happened? Where am I?"

A Spiritomb appeared right in front of Meloetta, chuckling as he noticed how naive Meloetta was. "Oh, you're dead. You didn't know, ma'am?" He asked, grinning with attitude.

Meloetta gasped in shock, a tuba-like poot emitting from her rear. "D-dead? I can't be dead!" She looked at her hands, and then at her body, gasping as she noticed that her legs were fused into a ghostly tail. "This can't be happening... no no no!"

The Spiritomb just chuckled as he rolled his eyes. "Well, maybe if you were careful, this would not have happened to you."

Meloetta felt insulted, coming over to slap the Spiritomb across the face. "I am careful! I am so very careful!"

"All right, then. Go and proof it." The Spiritomb suggested as he raised his eyelids.

Meloetta crossed her arms together angrily. "I will!" As she was about to leave, she turned around, touching her hands together as she sheepishly giggled. "How do I go back to normal, anyway?"

The Spiritomb bursted into laughter, leaving poor Meloetta confused.


	17. Chapter 17

Meloetta came back to life, sitting back up as she rubbed her head. "Was that... just me?" She asked. She looked down, sighing of relief to see her feet back. "Well, whether or not I was actually dead, at least I'm back to life."

Meloetta stretched her arms as she got up on her feet, shaking her head. "Anyway, I gotta stop wasting time. I gotta wonder where to go!" As she turned around to see that she was by the lake where she supposedly died, she kept pondering as Lume the friendly female Lumineon that saved Meloetta earlier popped up in the water.

"Oh my, are you all right, dear?" Lume asked as she noticed how badly Meloetta got hurt.

Meloetta gasped as she got down on her knees. "Wait, you saw what happened to me, Lume?" She stated in awe.

Lume nodded, pointing at the lake nearby towards the east. "Me and the girls saw what happened. It was horrifying. That wretched Mandibuzz came in and swooped down on your dead body." She then proceeded to hug Meloetta with her huge butterfly wings. "It's just good that you're safe and sound."

Meloetta smiled as she wiped a tear from her right eye. "Golly... thanks, Lume. You made me feel so much better."

Lume nodded as she glanced over Meloetta, spotting the Audino with the backpack. "So, I see you met Auder."

Meloetta placed her right hand behind her back, glancing behind to see the backpacker Audino, turning back to Lume. "So, that's her name? Auder?"

Lume nodded as she explained, "Yes. You might want to consider making her your partner... she knows a lot about Yssarg. Even though she's far younger than me..." She briefly giggled as she closed her eyes, "...She's quite knowledgeable. Why don't you go over to her right now?"

Meloetta smiled as she nodded. "You know what? I think I will." She kissed Lume on the forehead as she waved goodbye, heading westward to follow Auder, with Lume heading back into the cool freshwater.


	18. Chapter 18

Meloetta was lucky to find Auder, the female Audino with the green backpack, who was sitting by a campfire. Meloetta ran towards Auder, but tripped, landing right on her face on the smooth green grass. Auder glanced to her right, to see Meloetta groan as she shrugged, turning back to the campfire. Meloetta rubbed the back of her head, shaking her head as she got up, surrounded by three pesky Purrlion.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, girls?" The first Purrlion said, being lighter colored than the other two Purrlion as she eyed Meloetta curiously.

The second Purrlion, which had the perfect shading of the dark-type cat Pokemon, sniffed Meloetta all around, telling the other two, "She smells sweet. Too sweet."

The third Purrlion, being darker colored, licked her lips as she purred, "Mmm... how do I love sweets. Sweets make me feel... sweet."

Meloetta gulped as she raised her hands, somewhat frightened by the intimidating Purrlion. "You're... not gonna eat me, are you?"

The three Purrlion stopped circling Meloetta, looking at each other as they grinned, turning towards Meloetta.

"That's not a bad idea," The three Purrlion agreed on as they all pounced on Meloetta, scratching her in an attempt to weaken her.


End file.
